Part of You
by nylanalily
Summary: Oneshot Describe Syaoran Li.... A man with a wellbuilt body, messy chocolate brown hair and...... emerald green eyes! How did that happen? Read and find out.... tragic


**Part of You**

**Summary:** [Oneshot Describe Syaoran Li... A man with a well-built body, messy chocolate brown hair and... emerald green eyes?! How did that happen? Read and find out... [tragic

* * *

**Author's Note:**

This is my first attempt to create a ONESHOT Fanfic. Hope you'll like it.

**DISCLAIMER:**

I do not own CSS nor any of the characters (though it would be great if i do...X3). But definitely, the Plot is mine!! BWAHAHAHA!

**WARNING:**

This is kinda tragic... I don't wish to offend anyone... And if some may find some cases in the story which are a bit impossible, please don't sue me... I am really not familiar with medical conditions or something like that... And please review...

Thanks...

With best regards...

**...nylanalily**

* * *

In the busy streets of HongKong, an engaged couple is driving their way home from their office work. The man, who is driving, has messy chocolate brown hair and golden brown eyes. At his side is his fiance, a lady with light brown hair and emerald green eyes.

"I see you had done a great job today, Syaoran! Closing a million-dollar deal is really a tough one", exclaimed the girl.

"Of course, with me training to be the next leader of the Li Clan and with the help of my beautiful and gorgeous secretary (insert smirk and blink of an eye to the girl beside him) anything is easy", said Syaoran.

The girl, whose name is Sakura, merely rolled her eyes.

"Hey Sakura."

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

Sakura looked at Syaoran's side and was surprised when his lips touched hers.

Then suddenly, a car just popped out in their front from nowhere, making Sakura yell.

"SYAORAN! LOOK OUT!"

Syaoran, who was surprised with the sudden appearance, turned the car to the left, trying to avoid the car in their front.

They succeeded avoiding the said car but unfortunately, they crashed into a nearby wall.

"AAAHHHH!"

BLAGGG!

Then everything went black.

* * *

At the hospital...

A man with black shiny hair and dark piercing eyes came barging in the hospital doors, shocking everyone in the lobby. He ran towards the reception desk followed by a middle-aged man and a girl with amethyst eyes and purplish hair.

"Miss, is there any patient in the name of Kinomoto Sakura?", the man asked.

"Yes sir, but she's still at the emergency room, together with another young man", the receptionist answered.

"Where's the emergency room?", the middle-aged man then asked.

"Down the hallway, sir."

The three ran towards the hallway and there they saw familiar faces.

"Fujitaka... Touya...", the middle-aged woman, whom they saw there, said.

Five other girls are in there, wherein the four of them crying, and the other one praying at the side.

The man named Touya approached the girl praying. She has the same black hair as his but her eyes are fierce red.

"What happened?" he asked.

"There... was a car accident... Sakura and Syaoran...", then she burst out crying. The girl with the amethyst eyes approached her and gently tapped her at the back.

"Don't worry Meilin, everything will be alright, they are brave... they won't die...", she said, attempting to make the girl feel better. But she too can't help but cry.

They waited outside the room...

an hour...

2 hours...

5 hours...

And after 7 hours, the doctor came out of the Emergency Room. They all stood up, waiting for what the doctor would say.

"Follow me...", the doctor said.

They all followed the doctor to his office. The doctor sat on his chair and the others took the couch to sit in. Then the doctor start talking.

"The young man is now out of danger. But there is a minor problem..."

Yelan Li, the middle-aged woman, gradually asked, "What do you mean, doc?"

The doctor sighed.

"The broken mirror pieces from the car's windshield had struck his eyes and I'm afraid he may not be able to see again..."

"What?!" almost everyone in the room exclaimed.

"But don't worry, he could use an eye transplant for that", the doctor replied.

"What about the girl, doc?" Touya asked eagerly.

"Well...", the doctor has a bit of hesitation in his voice.

"Well? What?!" Touya shouted, holding the doctor's collar, dragging him up.

Fujitaka stopped his son from the sudden rage.

"Stop it, Touya! Calm down, let the doctor talk."

Touya released the doctors collar and sat still, but the worry in his eyes is still there.

"As I was saying..." the doctor continued, "the girl had some inner bleeding and complication because one of the metal rods had some contact with one of her organs. We have tried our best but still..."

"She will not die, right?" Tomoyo asked as tears make way in her cheeks.

"To tell you the truth, I'm afraid she will...", the doctor said, his head turn downward.

"NO!!!" the amethyst-eyed girl, Tomoyo, cried loud.

Fujitaka, the patient's father, froze, slowly tears come from his eyes.

Touya stood up and faced the wall. Everyone was surprised as he started punching the wall several times until his hands bear blood. Tears were also seen in his eyes.

Meilin and Yelan, together with the four girls (who happen to be Syaoran's sisters) also cried.

"The medications we would give to her would give her a maximum of a week to live. She may wake up the day after tomorrow, so you can talk to her..." the doctor said, then he left to aid other patients.

No one inside the room talked. But they are all thinking of one thing...

'7 days...'

(A/N: I will be skipping the first day so we will continue to the second day...)

* * *

Sakura and Syaoran had now been transferred to a patients room. They were separated, for the wish of both families.

Tomoyo sat beside Sakura's bed, she was currently sewing a cloth when suddenly, she saw Sakura slowly opening her eyelids.

"Sakura? SAKURA!" Tomoyo started talking to her, dropping everything she's doing.

"Auhmm...To...moyo..." Sakura whispered, her eyes half open.

"Oh God, Sakura...! Your awake!" Tomoyo looked at Sakura, worried.

"Yeah...but I think... I'll sleep... first" then Sakura closed her eyes to sleep.

Tomoyo was relieved to see Sakura peacefully asleep, but still, knowing what will happen, tears made their way at her eyes again.

'Sakura...'

At the other room...

Syaoran is still asleep. His mother, Yelan, has been really worried for her son. The doctor said that he may not wake up yet for a couple of days because of the damage dealt to his eyes, knowing that it is near to his brain. But they assured the family that his already out of danger.

'Son...'

* * *

Third day...

Touya, Fujitaka and Tomoyo came early at Sakura's room, where they saw Sakura who's already awaken.

They can't help but pity her, looking at her with sadness in their eyes.

Sakura's fair light skin turned white – really pale from her body up to her face. She has bruises at her arms and even at her face, she also has a big bandage at her chest. She looks so thin, her eyes show the signs of weakness and pain. But she still manages to smile.

Touya and Fujitaka approached her bed.

"Brother... father..." Sakura whispered.

"My cherry blossom..." Fujitaka mumured, wrapping his arms around Sakura.

"Ei, monster... don't get yourself tired.." Touya said, looking at her sister with sadness in his eyes.

"I'm not... a monster..." replied Sakura, smiling. She tried to get up, but she felt intense pain, thus she failed.

"You must not tire yourself. Go get some sleep..." said Tomoyo. Sakura nodded, then she shut her eyes to sleep.

Touya, not withstanding the view of her sister's suffering, went outside. He faced the wall and punched it several times, like he did before.

"WHY?! WHY SAKURA? OF ALL THE PEOPLE...WHY?!!"

* * *

Fourth day...

Tomoyo is busy preparing some soup for Sakura who's already awake, lying beside her.

The patient, on the other hand, is looking at space, her mind occupied by God knows what... She seem thinking so hard.

"Tomoyo..." Sakura called, looking at her friend.

"Yes, Sakura?"

"Am I going to die?"

Tomoyo was shocked on what she heard, dropping the pot of soup she was preparing. She faced Sakura.

What are you saying, Sakura? Of course not!" replied Tomoyo, faking a smile at her face, but her eyes, teary.

"Don't lie... I heard the doctors... as well as the nurses..." Sakura looked at her friend, eye-to-eye.

Tomoyo burst out crying at her lap.

"The... doctors said you'll have 3 days left to live...but I don't believe them! You'll live more more years! Right Sakura?! Right?" Tomoyo said, sobbing.

"Tomoyo..." Sakura whispered, wrapping her arms around her dearest friend.

* * *

Fifth day...

Meilin had replaced Tomoyo for this day to make her have a break on taking care of Sakura.

She was sitting beside Sakura's bed, busy chopping some apples for her. Sakura's already awake, she's staring at the window. After a while, she faced Meilin and asked.

"Hey Mei... how's Syaoran?"

Meilin, surprised with the sudden question, dropped the knife she's holding. Her hands shaking.

"He's... alright" she whispered, avoiding eye contact.

"Please... don't lie to... me now... Mei..." Sakura begged. She gently touched Meilin's chin up, making the latter look at her eyes.

Meilin saw the determination at Sakura's eyes. She sighed... and after a few seconds of silence, she told her Syaoran's true condition.

"I see..." Sakura whispered. Flickers of sadness engulfed her. She turned around her bed, her back facing Meilin. She doesn't want Mei to see tears at her eyes.

"I want to sleep..."

* * *

Sixth day...

All of them are at Sakura's room. They are looking at her, teary eyed.

Sakura just smiled at them weakly, but deep inside, she was enduring the pain thats engulfing her. The pain that keeps on getting stronger day by day... she felt like being consumed, and it kills her inside.

"Hey... Tomoyo..., could we please talk... alone?" Sakura looked at Tomoyo expectantly.

"Alright..."

All of the people inside the room left, except for Tomoyo.

"So, what is it, Sakura?"

"I have some requests..."

* * *

A week after the accident, Syaoran managed to wake up. But after realizing what happened to him, he began to act violently.

"Syaoran! Calm down!" his mother said, trying to stop him.

"Look mom! I can't see! How am I suppose to continue my life now?!" he yelled, frustrated.

"You can have an eye transplant, Syaoran! That's what the doctors said! And we already had a donor for you"

"How about Sakura? How is she?!"

Before his mother could reply, the door opened and Tomoyo entered.

"She's fine! But she told me that you can't talk to her unless you had your transplant!" Tomoyo shouted.

"Bu – but!"

"No buts! Syaoran!" Meilin yelled, coming right behind Tomoyo. "Sakura said that! So stick to it!"

Believing what Tomoyo said, Syaoran started to act calmer.

"So, when is the operation?"

(A/N: I'll skip the details of the operation.)

* * *

A week after the operation on Syaoran's eyes, his bandage is scheduled to be removed. This is the day that would determine if the operation succeeded or not.

Syaoran had been very excited. He had been constantly asking if he could at least talk to Sakura, but Tomoyo and Meilin had been very strict and they always insisted Sakura's words.

And now is the day that he would finally see Sakura, if ever the operation succeeds.

The doctor removed the bandage.

"Now boy, open your eyes slowly..."

Syaoran slowly opened his eyelids and he saw blurry images. He then blinked a couple of times and then the image cleared – he can see! The operation succeeded!

"I can see! I can see! I really can see!" he yelled, roaming his eyes around the room. He saw the faces of his family and friends, they were smiling back at him.

Then he remembered something. He glanced around and realized that someone is missing.

"Where's Sakura?"

Tomoyo looked at Meilin, and the latter nodded. She then approached Syaoran.

"Sakura told me to give you this after the operation", Tomoyo said, giving Syaoran a piece of paper.

Syaoran reached the paper and discovered that it was a letter. He read:

_Dear Syaoran,_

_I know that you would probably curse me after reading this letter. But I just want to tell you that..._

_I love you... and I will always be a part of you..._

_Love,_

_Sakura_

_P.S.: When the time is right, please set me free..._

" 'I will always be a part of you' , What does she mean?" Syaoran asked, confused.

Then Meilin handed him a mirror. He looked at her with a weird expression on his face but she didn't say anything. Then Syaoran looked at the mirror.

He was shocked... really shocked.

He saw the familiar messy chocolate brown hair and face... but his eyes... they were emerald green orbs...

'They look familiar...'

"By the way, where's Sakura?" he asked again, looking at them.

Tomoyo approached and handed him a small urn decorated with cherry blossom petals.

"Here she is..."

Syaoran reached the urn, his hands shaking... and his whole body trembling.

"On the last day of her life..., she had an operation... of her eyes to be removed... and be donated..."

His eyes widened as realization dawned upon him. He looked at them expectantly.

"You're kidding, right?"

No one answered him. They all avoided his stares. Syaoran looked at the urn, his eyes starting to shed tears...

"No... Sakura... It can't be!"

NOOOO!!

* * *

3 Years Later...

**- SYAORAN'S POV - **

It has been 3 years since that accident happened. I still can't believe that Sakura, my only love, is dead. I cursed myself, really. I never stopped blaming myself for her death. I even thought of ending my own life, but I know she won't like it, so I didn't.

So where am I? I'm here at the shores of Tomoeda Sea (A/N: If there's any). My mother told me to have a break, or somewhat like a vacation. Why? I don't really know... It's just that after the accident, I started working so hard to the point of almost killing myself. Is that a good reason for her to let me have a break? Maybe... oh well... so where are we...

I am currently sitting in a nearby rock, savoring the view of the clear blue sky as the breeze touch my face. In my hands were Sakura's urn and the last letter she sent me. I have already read it hundreds of times, but only now I realized what she meant.

I stood up and looked at the sea. The waves coming back and forth, the winds blowing mildly and the birds soaring at the sky... I felt relaxed.

"The time is right, Sakura... time to set you free..."

I opened the lid of the urn, letting Sakura's remains be blown by the wind... to fly with them. I looked at the direction of the wind, tears slowly shed in my eyes. Then suddenly, I felt a warm touch on my cheeks... then I heard a soft whisper...

"Arigatou..."

I smiled.

So, want to know who am I? The name is Syaoran Li, a man with a well-built body, messy chocolate brown hair and... emerald green eyes.

**- END -**

* * *

Dedicated to my grandfather, who never stopped loving us until death. You'll always be in our hearts,

_Lolo_...

* * *

**A/N:** That's it... So... like it? Not? Anyway... if you saw some wrong grammars, spelling or whatsoever, please do accept my apologies... I'm not that good in English so please bear with me...X3 Another thing... please review...THANKS..! Best regards... **nylanalily...**


End file.
